Legion of the New Age
by Biganimefan1
Summary: kags bro gets sick and kag goes to a gang but they want sumthin in return


"Legion of the New Age"  
  
" Hey get back here you little thief!" screamed a (hot) guy in a tux.  
  
He had long black hair in a ponytail and claws. By the looks of it, you could tell he was a demon. But let's get back to the robber; by the looks of what the robber was wearing, we could tell it was a female (or a guy that had plastic surgery). Her costume was truly amazing, I don't know how anyone could escape so quickly in what she was wearing, a, black thin spaghetti strapped tank top with matching hot pants that had slits up the sides. As she ran into the falling night, she could still hear the angry demonic howl of the demon. at least she was safe, (for now anyway).  
  
Next scene  
  
"Kagomeeee" bellowed a woman in her late thirty's. "I'm coming I'm coming" said a girl in her late teens. "What have I said about robbing, hmmm?!" the woman asked with suspicion in her eyes.  
  
"You know why mother!" Kagome said with a tumultuous attitude. Let me tell you a little bit about Kagome, she is 19 and a strait A student attending Shikon University. Kagome's 9-year-old brother Sota developed a disease that could kill him, so there was only one choice left, she went to the " Underworld Gang". So they helped her out but in re turn the asked for her. She refused and asked if she could pay them instead, they thought about it for a while then came to a decision, she would have to pay them 2 million dollars for their service by the end of the week (which was 3 days away). So what's a so called ' adult ' ganna do?!  
  
Next Scene  
  
Kagome's mother started the radio up and TLC's Waterfalls came on: A lonely mother gazing out of her window Staring at a daughter that she just can't touch If at any time she's in a jam She'll be by her side But she doesn't realize she hurts her so much But all the praying just ain't helping At all 'cause she can't seem to keep Her self out of trouble So she goes out and she makes her money The best way she knows how Another body laying cold in the gutter Listen to me  
  
[Chorus] Don't go chasing waterfalls Please stick to the rivers and lakes that You're used to I know that you're ganna have it your way Or nothing at all But I think you're moving too fast  
  
Little precious has a natural obsession For temptation but she just can't see She gives her loving that her body can't handle But all she can say is baby it's good to me One day she goes and takes a glimpse In the mirror But she doesn't recognize her own face Her health is fading and she doesn't know why 3 letters took her to his final resting-place Y'all don't hear me  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I seen a rainbow yesterday But too many storms have come and gone Leavin' a trace of not one God-given ray Is it because my life is ten shades of gray? I pray all ten fade away Seldom praise Her for the sunny days  
  
And like Her promise is true Only my faith can undo The many chances I blew To bring my life to anew Clear blue and unconditional skies Have dried the tears from my eyes No more lonely cries My only bleedin' hope Is for the folk who can't cope Wit such an endurin' pain That it keeps 'em in the pourin' rain Who's to blame? For tootin' caine in your own vein What a shame You shoot and aim for someone else's brain You claim the insane And name this day in time For fallin' prey to crime I say the system got you victim to your own mind  
  
Dreams are hopeless aspirations In hopes of comin' true Believe in yourself The rest is up to me and you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
"I love this song" Kagome's mom said with a heart wrenching sob.  
  
Kagome started up her car, which was a Ford Explorer that is red. She had only 2 days left and with all that been happening, she was only able to raise 2 hundred thousand dollars. So she needed to cool off and think of a way too get one million and eight hundred thousand dollars more. She turned on the radio on and City High What Would You Do came on:  
  
Boys and girls wanna hear a true story Saturday night was at this real wild party They had the liquor overflowin' the cup  
  
About five or six strippers tryin' to work for a buck  
  
And I took one girl outside wit' me Her name was Loni She went to Junior High wit' me I said, why you up in there dancin' for cash? I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last She said  
  
Chorus: What would you do if your son was at home Crying all alone on the bedroom floor cuz he's hungry And the only way to feed him is ta Sleep wit' a man for a little bit of money And his daddy's gone So we're smokin' rock now In and out of lock down I ain't gotta job now So for you this is just a good time But for me this is what I call life  
  
Girl, you ain't the only one wit' a baby That's no excuse to be livin' all crazy Then she looked me Right Square in the eye And said, everyday I wake up hopin' to die She said, n**** I know about pain cuz Me and my sista ran away So my daddy couldn't rape us Before I was a teenager I done been through more sh** You can't even relate ta  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
(Then she said, what would you do if) Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse (What would you do) Cuz I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went through (C'mon, what would you do) Get up on my feet, stop makin tired excuses (What would you do) Girl I know if my mother can do it, baby you can do it  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
What would you do if your son was at home Crying all alone on the bedroom floor cuz he's hungry And the only way to feed him is to Sleep wit' a man for a little bit of money And his daddy's gone So we're smokin rock now In and out of lock down I ain't gotta job now So for you this is just a good time But for me this is what I call life, C'mon  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
"Man this song always gets to me all the time, " Kagome said with tears going down her face. She kept all of her sorrow inside ever since her father died in a gang shoot out. 'He was always reckless like that.' Kagome said with another tear falling down. She was bout to turn the radio off but then she heard a song that might just cheer her up, Jewel Intuition  
  
La la la la La di da da La di da da La da  
  
I'm just a simple girl In a high tech digital world I really try to understand All the powers that rule this land They say Miss J's big butt is boss Kate Moss can't find a job In a world of post modern fad What was good now is bad  
  
It's not hard to understand Just follow this simple plan  
  
Follow your heart Your intuition It will lead you in the right direction Let go of your mind Your Intuition Is easy to find Just follow your heart baby  
  
You look at me But you're not quite sure Am I it or could you get more You learn cool from magazines You learn love from Charlie Sheen  
  
If you want me let me know I promise I won't say no  
  
Follow your heart Your intuition It will lead you in the right direction Let go of your mind Your Intuition Is easy to find Just follow your heart baby  
  
You got something that you wantin' me to sell Sell your sin Just cash in You got something that you wantin' me to tell You'll love me Wait and see  
  
If you want me Don't play games I promise It won't be in vain Uh, uh, uh  
  
Follow your heart Your intuition It will lead you in the right direction Let go of your mind Your Intuition Is easy to find Just follow your heart baby  
  
Just follow your heart Your intuition It will lead you in the right direction Let go of your mind Your Intuition Makes it easy to find Just follow your heart baby  
  
Follow your heart Your intuition It will lead you in the right direction Let go of your mind Your Intuition Is easy to find Just follow your heart baby  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I'll end it here 


End file.
